


Nice Catch

by alexme7_7



Series: Spider-Man AU [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: “Sorry, Spider-Man!” The man, Quintin Beck, yelled from across the roof, “It’s either me… or this young man.”





	Nice Catch

“Sorry, Spider-Man!” The man, Quintin Beck, yelled from across the roof, “It’s either me… or this young man.”

Of course it was fucking Michael. Jeremy didn’t know how or why, but his best friend was pulled out from behind an air vent, bound, gagged, and blindfolded, fighting like a madman despite his limited mobility. It made Jeremy stop in his tracks.

“What are you doing with him?” Jermey growled, watching Michael perk up and freeze at his voice.

“I brought along a civilian for insurance,” The madman sneered, pulling Michael along with him as he moved across the roof, nearing the edge.

Jeremy took a quick step forward, reaching a hand out, “Don’t do anything hasty, we can still work this out. It isn’t too late.”

“Yes it is!” Beck yelled, gripping Michael tighter, “No one will take me seriously as an actor now, now that you got in my way! The only way through is forward, Spider-Man!”

Jeremy watched as he and Michael moved, losing his patience.

“Beck! Just let him go and this will all be over!”

“Oh!” The man’s eyes lit up and Jeremy was already moving forward, “If you insist.”

With a light shove, the man pushed Michael over the edge. Jeremy didn’t even hesitate, cursing Beck as he dove past the man and over the edge of the building. 

Michael was falling. Jeremy was diving, praying, swearing into the wind whipping at his face. 

He wasn’t going to make it. 

He couldn’t make it. 

Michael just kept falling. 

And then suddenly, magically, mercifully, Jeremy’s hand was at Michael’s shoulder. He worked quickly, shooting a web out to a nearby building with one hand, grabbing desperately at the rope around Michael’s shoulders with another. 

Jeremy’s line pulled taut. So did Michael’s. And they swung.

Thank God, they swung. 

Jeremy launched them on to a low rise building, practically flinging Michael to safety.

“Holy shit. Oh my God. Holy shit. Michael,” Jermey murmured, leaning over his friend. 

The boy beneath him was shaking slightly, otherwise still and quiet, making Jeremy tense. He put a hand to Michael’s chest, only to have his friend flinch back.

“Oh! Sorry, I'm so sorry!” Jeremy cried, his hands moving to Michael’s blindfold, “It’s me dude, I swear,” 

Gently, he slipped the cloth off of Michael’s eyes, ignoring the wetness covering them as his best friend blinked wearily. He made a small noise and Jeremy startled again.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” He whispered, shaky hands untying Michael’s gag.

“That,” Michael rasped, letting his eyes close, laying back on the roof as Jeremy quickly tugged at his other bonds, “was not fun.”

Jeremy huffed out a laugh, getting the last of the ropes undone.

“Michael,” Jeremy sighed, leaning over his best friend’s face once more.

Michael slowly opened his eyes, still brimming with unshed tears, and smiled at Jeremy.

“Nice catch.”

“I hate you,” Jeremy said, pulling Michael into his arms gently.

The two boys stayed like that for a long moment. Michael’s face in the crook of Jeremy’s costumed neck, his arms around Jeremy’s back. Jeremy with one hand threaded into Michael’s hair, the other around his waist. 

They stayed like that until Michael breathed easy and stopped shaking, and Jeremy felt he could let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought in a comment or hit me up at slaygoldponyboy on tumblr!


End file.
